PRIS: Ambassadors
by Random Reader
Summary: The Astro Team take their skills across the galaxy as representatives of the Powers, but is this a simple envoy from one ally to another or an intrigue they should have never gotten involved in?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to someone else, not me. Anything that sounds vaguely original may be mine, however. Please don't sue me, I'm but a poor college student.  
  
A/N: This would be my first post ever, so I apologize for any formatting oddities. As for the story itself, for what it's worth, enjoy it or hate it as you will. My only request is that should you choose to review, please no flames, if you have anything to say, please do so constructively. Thank you.  
  
--Random Reader

sigh Here goes nothin'...  
  
Chapter 1: The Assignment  
  
Andros, red ranger and leader of the Astro Team, was on his way to the bridge of the Mega Ship. After the Countdown to Destruction and the return of his beloved sister Karone, he and his teammates were finally catching a break. Zhane and Karone returned to KO-35 for a visit and the Earth rangers were in their respective homes for the day.  
  
"Hello, Andros," Alpha greeted when the Kerovian ranger reached the bridge.  
  
"Hello, Alpha," Andros replied.  
  
"Why aren't you on Earth with the other rangers?" the android queried. "I thought for sure you would be spending the day with Ashley."  
  
The remark had the red ranger blushing. He looked down, "I thought perhaps they needed to spend time with their families and away from ranger duties." He tactfully changed the subject, "Besides, there were a few things around here that I wanted to check. DECA, bring up the statistics on the Mega Ship."  
  
"As you wish, Andros," the ship replied.  
  
Andros was still working on the figures when his teammates returned. The first one on the bridge was TJ, followed closely by Carlos, Cassie and Ashley. The red ranger hid a smile when the yellow clad girl stepped onto the bridge. She looks beautiful, he thought inwardly.  
  
"Hey, Andros!" Ashley greeted brightly. "Have you been working all afternoon?"  
  
"For the most part," he answered. He pretended to be absorbed in his work, but in all truth, his thoughts were on the girl next to him.  
  
"Well it's high time you took a break then," Ashley observed. "And I won't take 'no' for an answer."  
  
The red ranger let out an exaggerated sigh. "If you insist..."  
  
Cassie laughed. "Aw, come off if, Andros," she said. "You're just going stir crazy because there's nothing left for you to do."  
  
Andros smiled. "It is an odd feeling knowing that things are right in the world," he admitted. "I guess it's just that I'm not used to having a peaceful life for once. There was always something that needed to be done."  
  
"There always is," TJ agreed. "But for now, I think we really should enjoy the break."  
  
"Agreed," Andros intoned.  
  
Then, "Incoming message," DECA informed.  
  
The rangers all exchanged curious glances and were at the viewing screen at once. "Where is it coming from?" Carlos wondered aloud.  
  
"Play the message, DECA," TJ ordered.  
  
A middle-aged human male appeared on the screen. He sported a short brown beard and was dressed in regal looking robes.  
  
Andros smothered a gasp. He recognized the Eltarian representative immediately. Guilt rose up in his heart. Did Master Xanthos contact him to blame him for Zordon's demise?  
  
"Greetings Rangers," the man said. "It is good to see you again, Andros of KO-35."  
  
"We are honored, Master Xanthos," Andros replied respectfully.  
  
Carlos looked at Ashley, who stood beside the red ranger, "Who?" he mouthed.  
  
The yellow ranger shrugged, "Beats me."  
  
The Eltarian representative smiled. "Forgive me, Rangers of Earth, for not introducing myself. I am Xanthos of Eltar, I believe Zordon had be mentor to you?"  
  
"That is correct, sir," TJ answered. A partial truth, but the former Turbo leader hardly found it necessary to correct such a slight misconception.  
  
Xanthos nodded. "I am a member of the High Council of the Power. May I extend my condolences to learn about Zordon. He was a true Master."  
  
The Earth rangers nodded mutely.  
  
"Master Xanthos, to what do we owe the honor?" Andros inquired.  
  
"The Council has just learned of a celebration on the planet Soloria in the Norvolan System. The Crown Prince will come of age in two Earth weeks and the King has requested the presence of the Power. The Council has decreed that you and your team shall serve as representatives on the Power's behalf." Xanthos paused. "Of course, if you should choose to decline, another team will be sent. I realize that you have had your hands full recently."  
  
Andros was silent for a moment. Then, "May we have time to consider this option, Master?"  
  
The Eltarian smiled warmly. "Of course, Andros. However, I will need an answer by one Earth hour."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"May the Power protect you. Xanthos out." And the screen went blank.  
  
"Why the time, Andros?" TJ inquired. "It sounds like a job we can handle."  
  
"I don't want you guys involved in something you don't have to be," Andros replied. There was a wistful expression on his face, the same kind that had once been his mask whenever he thought of his missing sister. It was a mask that the team had not seen in a several months and had hoped to not see again.  
  
"Andros, what is it?" Ashley asked softly.  
  
The red ranger pursed his lips. With a heavy sigh, he explained: "This won't be the first time Soloria has requested the presence of the Power. The Norvolan system is known for being hostile, but that's not what concerns me the most. Matters of state and politics have a tendency to be more than meets the eye and can get us wrapped up in something we didn't ask for."  
  
"It's simple envoy from one ally to another, right?" Cassie pointed out. "I think we can handle it."  
  
Andros forced a smile. "Yes, I suppose you're right, Cassie." He paused for a moment and considered his options. He himself didn't feel that he had a choice, but his teammates were a different story. "I am going," he declared. "I won't force any of you to, though, since you haven't spent all that much time with your families."  
  
Ashley placed her hand over his. "If you're going, so am I," she said.  
  
"And don't you even think of leaving us behind," Carlos chimed in.  
  
"We're a team," TJ observed. "This is supposed to be a team effort."  
  
"Besides, it will give us something to do," Cassie added. "And weren't we just saying that things were too quiet around here?"  
  
The red ranger's smile broadened into a genuine one. He met each of his teammates' gazes evenly. He was proud to have the Earth rangers beside him. "Well, then," he said decidedly. "I will inform Master Xanthos and the council. I suggest you pack your most extravagant and beautiful outfits."  
  
"'Cuz we all know that that's going to be a hard for these two," Carlos remarked, gesturing to the girls.  
  
Ashley and Cassie exchanged beaming looks while the boys burst out into laughter.  
  
-----

Three hours later, the ranger team was seated in the common room for a briefing.  
  
"The planet of Soloria pretty much consists of one primary kingdom," Andros explained, "which is under King Aileron's rule and gives the planet its namesake. There is the High Kingdom and Out-Kingdom. Civilization revolves around the High Kingdom, the capital city of Dahnmara is well equipped with technological wonders and magical properties. Out-Kingdom is a little more rough, rugged and without the luxury of the capital, farms mostly."  
  
"What of the other countries?"  
  
"Allies to Aileron. There was war long ago, but it has been at least one hundred years since there was trouble. Mostly, Soloria's problems are with other planets."  
  
"How can one man manage an entire planet?" Cassie inquired.  
  
"Sometimes he can't," the red ranger admitted. "Any ruler is questioned. It's just a matter of how he or she handles it. This year will mark the thirtieth year with Aileron on the throne; he is a good man and works hard to maintain peace. The House of Caldon has ruled for over a century now."  
  
Carlos whistled lowly. "So they must be doing something right," he noted.  
  
"What of the prince?" asked TJ. "How old will he be?"  
  
"Twenty five," Ashley provided. She had been with Andros when Master Xanthos was giving information on their mission. "His name is Alandor, and he has a younger brother Tiernan who is nineteen."  
  
"We are to give this," Andros presented an orb. "It is a token on behalf of the Power." It pulsated different colors. "Whenever there is trouble, the Solorians will be able to use this to teleport Rangers to them immediately."  
  
"Why is it that this system doesn't have Rangers of their own?" Cassie inquired.  
  
The red ranger sighed, something he had been doing a lot of since the mission had been announced. "Well, that is a delicate matter," he explained. "Several years ago, even before my father was on the Kerovian team, the Council came to the Norvolan system in search of those worthy to wield the Power. As I mentioned, the system is very hostile and although the Council found members they deemed worthy, there was political intrigue and a scandal that surrounded the selection. Those who would have been Rangers were corrupted by their own lust for the Power and thus, the Council withdrew. The Norvolan system was left under the protection of Rangers from other systems, Kerova has been known to help with matters. Of course, once Dark Specter waged his war, everyone had their own part to play."  
  
"Is there something more that you're not telling us?" TJ asked.  
  
"Well..." the red ranger started.  
  
Ashley cleared her throat. "We are to not only represent the Council, but also to monitor the Solorians. They are eligible to wield the Power once again, but Master Xanthos and other members of the Council fear that what happened fifty years ago will happen again."  
  
"That makes their present kind of obsolete then, doesn't it," Carlos said dryly.  
  
"In some ways, yes," Andros confessed. "But we are not certain what will transpire. It was for this reason that I cautioned you on this mission, my friends. I didn't want any of you getting involved in something like this," he said dolefully.  
  
"Andros, please," said Cassie, "we've had our share of troubles. We're Rangers, same as you, we can handle whatever it is they throw at us."  
  
"Cass, I didn't mean anything by that..."  
  
"We know you didn't, Andros," TJ replied. "But all the same, that's kind of how we feel. Your reaction to this incident is making us feel like we're not fit to be Rangers or something. I would think that we've proven ourselves by now for you to trust us," he added.  
  
Andros sat quietly for a moment. They're right. I should trust them. I do trust them. But why do I feel like I'm endangering them? "I don't doubt your abilities," the red ranger said at length, "any of yours. I'm just unsettled by politics."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Andros," Carlos said brightly. "We won't shame you or anything." He frowned, "Unless of course, we're asked to dance. Then we could have some issues."  
  
"Carlos!" Ashley hit him playfully upside the head. "Don't add to his worries. Next thing you know, you're going to be spilling about how none of us can use utensils when eating!"  
  
"All right, all right," Andros said, laughing. "I get the point."  
  
"But they are on to something," Cassie observed. "We'll probably have to be schooled on proper etiquette and the like."  
  
The others groaned. "This is going to be a trip," Carlos grumbled. "Is there still time to back out?"  
  
---------  
  
Thank you for reading my first chapter. Happy reading and writing to all! --Random Reader


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to someone else, not me. Anything that sounds vaguely original may be mine, however. Please don't sue me, I'm but a poor college student.  
  
A/N: This would be my first post ever, so I apologize for any formatting oddities. As for the story itself, for what it's worth, enjoy it or hate it as you will. My only request is that should you choose to review, please no flames, if you have anything to say, please do so constructively. Thank you.  
  
--Random Reader  
  
sigh Here goes nothin'...  
  
Chapter 2: The Palace of Dahnmara  
  
After several grueling sessions in the Simu-deck, Andros was satisfied that his Earth dwelling counterparts were so well prepared for their mission that he was convinced they could pass as Solorians.  
  
"Andros, we're nearing the Norvolon system," Ashley reported.  
  
The red ranger nodded, "DECA, hail the Palace of Dahnmara, please."  
  
"Hailing now," the ship replied.  
  
On the screen, a young man who looked about the same age as the rangers appeared. He was dressed in midnight blue and silver.  
  
"Your Highness," Andros bowed deeply. "I am Andros, I hail from KO-35 in the Kerova System. I lead the Ranger Team of Earth. The High Council of the Power has sent us at the request of your father, His Royal Highness King Aileron."  
  
The young man called "highness" regarded the ranger team skeptically with his green-hazel eyes. "You judge me well, Andros of KO-35," he said brusquely. "I am Prince Tiernan, second son of Aileron Han Caldon. We have been expecting you, Rangers. Welcome to Soloria. A formal reception awaits you this evening in the Hall of Kings. I will receive you in the mean time, if you would do us the honor of landing your ship."  
  
"We shall," Andros kept his tone from biting. "Thank you."  
  
Prince Tiernan nodded. "I am sending coordinates of a suitable area for your landing." The smile that the Prince plastered on his face looked unnatural. "On behalf of the Royal Family, I thank you for answering our call." And the screen went blank.  
  
"Well," Cassie said caustically, "the younger prince was just all smiles and warmth. I wonder if his brother is the same."  
  
"Sibling rivalry," Carlos suggested, grinning. "My brother and I are the same way." The others rolled their eyes respectively.  
  
Andros excused himself briefly and returned with a flat black box. Opening the box, the red ranger explained, "The Mega Ship automatically translates any language into our own. On Soloria, we'll have to wear these." He presented each of his teammates with a small earpiece. "Not only will they translate what they say to us, but also vice versa."  
  
"Nifty," Carlos remarked, putting in his earpiece. "I can't even tell it's in."  
  
"You'll have to keep them in at all times," Andros continued. "But don't worry, they're weather resistant and the like so there shouldn't be any problems, and as you can see, they conceal easily within the ear."  
  
"Is there anything else we're gonna need to know?" Cassie asked. "Last second details?"  
  
Andros shrugged. "Keep on your toes," he replied. "That's about all I can think of. Alpha, initiate landing sequence," Andros ordered. "The rest of you, prepare for landing."  
  
The other rangers secured themselves accordingly as the Mega Ship was landed. Andros seated himself beside Ashley, who took his hand comfortingly. He looked over at her and she offered him a bright smile. "Things will be fine," she whispered.  
  
The red ranger nodded, but his face remained grim. He didn't like the attitude he received from Prince Tiernan nor did he like landing the Mega Ship. He would have preferred to take a shuttle down to the planet's surface, but it would have been impolite to refuse a royal invitation.  
  
Once things on the Mega Ship were settled, Andros and his team readied to meet the second son of King Aileron. TJ had suggested that they arrive morphed, but Andros had insisted that they remain in the NASADA issued uniforms until they were presented to the King.  
  
An entourage of Solorian soldiers awaited them as the rangers stepped off the ship. Prince Tiernan was among them; he stepped forward and spoke commanding words in the musical language of Soloria. The soldiers stepped forward, bowed to their left knees, lances erect in their right hands and shouted a greeting, the formal reception of the Monarch's Own, called the Silver Guardsmen.  
  
The Ranger Team, in turn, bowed in the fashion taught to them by Andros; right fist over the heart and low at the waist, the formal greeting of the High Council.  
  
Prince Tiernan approached each of the rangers and kissed them on each cheek. The Earth Rangers were reminded of the way Europeans greeted each other. "Rangers, if you would please follow me," the Prince requested. "We shall escort you to your quarters in the Palace. Servants will bring your things in due time." Before any of them had a chance to respond, the Prince turned on his heel and was walking away.  
  
Cassie cast a sideways glance to the others. "Smiles and warmth," she whispered.  
  
Tiernan led the team through a Courtyard; courtiers and servants looked on with interest.  
  
"Rangers," one whispered.  
  
"They don't look old enough to be," said another.  
  
"They have the Power written all over them."  
  
The rangers ignored the gossip and kept their gaze ahead of them. Once inside the palace walls, orbs suspended from the ceiling lit their way. There were ornate tapestries decorating the interior of the Palace, carefully sculptured statues and several suits of armor.  
  
The Prince halted in front of a hallway. "Guardsmen, return to your posts. Sergeant Kelen, I leave you in charge." As the rest of the soldiers dispersed, only one remained at the Prince's side. "Rangers, this hallway leads to the guest chambers. There is a room for each of you as well as a bathing room. If there is anything you need, our Palace servants will be at you beckoned call. Your personal belongings have already been transported. Once you are all settled, I will meet you again in the Lesser Library. The servants know the way. If you will please excuse me, I will take leave of your company so that you may get things adjusted."  
  
-----  
  
Tiernan walked towards his brother's study, flanked by his personal bodyguard Rohan.  
  
"What do you make of them, Rohan?" the Prince asked.  
  
"There is a strange aura about them, Highness," the bodyguard replied. "The Kerovian is ill at ease."  
  
"They shouldn't have come here," Tiernan said suddenly. "They have no business here!"  
  
Rohan took hold of the Prince's arm and motioned him out of the corridor. They ducked into one of the empty rooms. "Are you mad, Tiernan?" the bodyguard demanded. "To openly dispute their arrival may be deemed treason. What if someone heard you?"  
  
"I have little care of these matters, Rohan," Tiernan answered severely. "The Power turned their backs on us years ago and we've managed fine without them."  
  
"It is your father's wish, Prince Tiernan." The soldier met his prince's gaze evenly. "You would do well to remember that."  
  
"There's trouble among our people," Tiernan blurted out. He crossed to sit in one of the high backed chairs. "There are rumors of an uprising and I can feel the tension in the Guardsmen. The Out-Kingdom is restless and it puts us in a serious situation. My father, at my brother's advice, is taking these matters lightly."  
  
"Do you think that is why they are here, Tiernan?"  
  
"Maybe," the Prince replied.  
  
"Are you worried, Prince?"  
  
"For my people, yes," Tiernan confessed, "for my family as well. If this dispute were to escalate, it would reflect badly upon our name. My father has worked hard to ensure our family's honor, as my brother is sure to do as well. I do not want Alandor's first year as King of Soloria to be forged in blood shed."  
  
Rohan came up beside the Younger Prince and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Forgive me, Prince Tiernan, for misjudging you." The bodyguard knelt beside Tiernan. "I mistook your display for envy. You have only your country's best interest at heart, and in this case, your perception does not include these Rangers."  
  
"No, it doesn't," Prince Tiernan declared. "At least, not now. And I tell you this in confidence, Rohan. This must not be known."  
  
"Yes, your Majesty."  
  
----  
  
"All's well where you are, Andros?" The silver ranger beamed at his long time friend. "Such a mission," he enthused, "I wish I had hung around."  
  
"Oh shut up, Zhane," Andros snapped. Once the red ranger was settled in his room, he had hailed the Council to let them know of their safe passage and then KO-35 to his sister and his brother-friend. "You know I hate these affairs. I'd rather be out scouting with you or running statistics on a new weapon."  
  
Zhane regarded the Astro leader seriously. "You could have declined the mission," he observed. "Master Xanthos would have sent someone else."  
  
Andros sighed. "I know that," he replied, "but I was drawn to this mission. It's just that I would have preferred to..."  
  
"Do it alone," the silver ranger finished. "Please, Andros, you don't have to play 'Lone Ranger' anymore. Haven't you figured that out yet?"  
  
The red ranger's brow furrowed. "It's not about that, Zhane," he said tersely. "My teammates know nothing of envoys or the situations surrounding them."  
  
"You don't give them enough credit," Zhane reasoned calmly. Neither the red or silver ranger was one to let their tempers flare. Zhane detected his brother-friend's unease and attempted to quell the red ranger's bad humors. "Ambassadors aren't trained overnight. This would be an excellent opportunity to gain experience."  
  
Andros knew that Zhane was right. He couldn't quite put a finger on his feelings, but he knew that he didn't like them. "I'm sorry, Zhane," Andros said heavily. "I'm just worried."  
  
Zhane smiled, "Don't be," the silver ranger said simply. "It'll be fine, old friend. Xanthos wouldn't have sent you if he didn't think you couldn't handle it." A soft tone sounded and Zhane looked at the device on his wrist. "Hey, sorry, man, I have to meet that sister of yours...oh, don't give me that look, Andros," -the red ranger was glaring at his friend- "Kwinwon asked us to help with the reconstruction of the square. Trust me, I'd much rather be where you are. Heavy labor and I just don't get along."  
  
"Working in general is not something you get along with," Andros quipped. Before Zhane could argue he added, "Get going! Don't keep Karone waiting. Send her my love."  
  
Zhane winked. "Of course, Andros," the silver ranger assured his friend.  
  
Andros shook his head and switched off the comm screen. The servants had left their belongings in the bedroom and the Kerovian was in the process of unpacking.  
  
A soft chime sounded. Ashley. Andros knew it would be her. Ever since he met her, she had bonded to him and it had only become stronger since then. "Come," the red ranger called.  
  
He heard the sliding door open and close. "Andros?" He heard her call and smiled to himself. "Where are you?"  
  
"In the bedroom," Andros replied.  
  
"Did you get in touch with KO-35?"  
  
The red ranger nodded. "Zhane wishes us well," he explained flatly. "He and Karone are helping rebuild."  
  
"Stop that, Andros," Ashley said sharply. "You worry too much."  
  
For her sake, Andros smiled warmly. He could always smile for her; he enveloped the yellow ranger in his arms. "Are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
Ashley curled into Andros' embrace. "Oh, of course," she replied, "my room is fascinating. So many sights to take in, what with the different walls," she added dryly.  
  
"Smart ass," Andros declared, "I forgot that we haven't had much of a chance to look around. My mind has been elsewhere..." A delicate finger touched his lips. He looked down into Ashley's eyes.  
  
"Quiet," she whispered. "Kiss me."  
  
Andros needed no further prompting and complied. His kiss was soft at first and then he let the moment take him further. The red ranger drew her down onto the bed, kissing her all the while. "You're wonderful, Ashley," he said lovingly.  
  
"So are you," the yellow ranger replied.  
  
Andros wanted nothing more than to stay the way he was, comfortable with his beautiful girlfriend in his arms, but duty tugged at him. "We should..."  
  
"Stay like this for a little while longer," Ashley finished. She held him firmly in place. "We have time." She kissed him again.  
  
"You're...a terrible...influence..." Andros admonished between kisses, but he made no effort to move. She has me whipped, he thought to himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to someone else, not me. Anything that sounds vaguely original may be mine, however. Please don't sue me, I'm but a poor college student.  
  
A/N: This would be my first post ever, so I apologize for any formatting oddities. As for the story itself, for what it's worth, enjoy it or hate it as you will. My only request is that should you choose to review, please no flames, if you have anything to say, please do so constructively. Thank you.  
  
--Random Reader

Chapter 3: The Smiling Prince  
  
"My Lord Prince, the Rangers have arrived."  
  
Crown Prince Alandor Han Caldon nodded to the Younger. "Thank you, Prince Tiernan," he said amiably. He gestured to the seat across his desk. "Please, little brother, have a seat."  
  
"I'll stay standing, thank you."  
  
Prince Alandor poured himself a glass of wine. "Would you like anything to drink, Tiernan?"  
  
"Thank you, but no," Tiernan replied. "I just came to inform you of their arrival, nothing more. I told them I would speak with them in the Lesser Library."  
  
The Crown Prince sipped slowly from his goblet. "A fine vintage," he remarked. "You really should have some, Tier."  
  
"If there is nothing you need of me, Alandor, then I should be on my way." He bowed shortly, "By your leave, Prince Alandor," and he left the study.  
  
"He seems agitated, my Lord Prince," a voice beside the Heir observed.  
  
"My brother is nervous," the Prince replied casually. "He has a lot of responsibility as the Younger Prince; becoming lieutenant commander of the Royal Guardsmen at his age. We're very proud of him. He feels he has much to live up to."  
  
The man beside Alandor came around to stand before him. "Do you really think the Rangers here will change anything, Alandor? There are those who would want you dead, my Prince, and the Council's presence here will make little difference to them."  
  
"Someone always wants me dead," Alandor returned. "The same can be said about my entire family, Magnus." The Prince snorted. "Caldon has ruled for generations, with or without the Council of the Power. It is my father who wanted them here and while I welcome their presence, if they had declined, I would not have missed them."  
  
"Alandor, our sources are quite serious," Magnus countered gently.  
  
"And so am I, old friend," the Prince replied coolly. "You would do well to remember who is next in line for the Throne and who the advisor is." Alandor emptied the contents of the wine goblet, his point made quite clear to the now pale Magnus. The Prince rose. "My brother has ensured our safety. I trust him with my life, and my family's. He would do nothing to disgrace Caldon." Prince Alandor inhaled deeply and smiled. "I think I should also make an informal appearance in the Lesser Library, don't you think?" He headed towards one of the secret doors, "Measure up these pups who call themselves Power Rangers."  
  
Magnus regained his composure. "Yes, my Lord Prince," he agreed.  
  
----  
  
TJ Johnson walked in front of his Earth teammates as they made their way to the Library. The former Red Turbo Ranger was once the leader and he found that many of his old habits had a hard time dying. Much like Andros, he mused. The now blue ranger watched the team leader carefully. He's doing it again, TJ thought to himself. After all this time...He shook the thoughts from his head.  
  
"Something wrong, Teej?" Cassie asked quietly.  
  
"No," he lied, "nothing."  
  
Cassie shot him a "that's-not-the-truth" look but wisely didn't press the matter further. Now was not the time to show divergence in the ranks.  
  
The page that was leading them halted before two great oaken doors. "Honored guests, please wait here while I make your presence known to His Highness."  
  
Andros inclined his head and the page disappeared behind the doors. He turned to his teammates; TJ noted the still dour expression on the Kerovian's face until Ashley flashed an encouraging smile. Andros visibly relaxed and gave quiet instructions. "Prince Tiernan is giving us the run down of what will happen when we meet the King. There are safety precautions and protocol we must follow."  
  
"So basically, it's like making cracks about assassinating the President," Carlos provided helpfully.  
  
"Can it, Carlos," TJ snapped.  
  
The grinning Carlos smothered a chuckle and obeyed. "Just tryin' to keep things light," he explained.  
  
The page reappeared and ushered them inside. They all bowed deeply before the Prince. "May I present the Power Rangers of Earth; Andros of KO-35, team leader and Red Ranger; Theodore Jarvis Johnson, second-in-command and Blue Ranger; Cassandra Chan, Pink Ranger; Ashley Hammond, Yellow Ranger and Carlos Vargas, Black Ranger." The page bowed again and departed from the room.  
  
"Please, Honored Guests," Tiernan said clearly, "be seated. We have a modest meal prepared for you."  
  
The Rangers sat respectfully at the long table set up in the middle of the room. TJ found it rather odd that they were eating in a library, but by the looks of the room, they were in the main hall of what seemed like a city library. The room was deep and directly in front of where they sat was a stained glass window, which allowed to day's sunlight to stream in.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, the Prince explained, "This room doubles as an Informal Council room. Volumes of Law and Protocol are at our fingertips here."  
  
Servants laid food and drink down on the table and began serving. TJ's stomach grumbled and he realized for the first time since his arrival that the last time he ate was early that same morning; it was now well past 2 o'clock.  
  
"I regret, Honored Guests, that my father has been called away to take care of some matters and will be unable to meet with you tonight as planned. I hope you do not hold such inconvenience against us. My brother, Prince Alandor..."  
  
"Welcomes you to our humble home," a lighthearted lilt declared from the hallway beside Prince Tiernan. A gentleman in the same colors as Tiernan sauntered into the room the rangers were assembled in. His hair was the same wheat-gold as Tiernan's, but his eyes were greener. He smiled at the rangers, "We are honored you could join us, Rangers."  
  
Andros was the first to rise, his teammates followed suit, a little less gracefully. "Your Majesty, we are the ones who are honored."  
  
"Well said, Ranger," Prince Alandor complimented. "Please, I've interrupted your meal. It would not do well if any of you collapsed due to lack of food. What would you think of us?" Alandor shook his head, "I could never allow you to think of us as ill mannered hosts."  
  
TJ wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that the Prince directed that comment at the girls. TJ hoped for the Prince's sake that Cassie especially didn't notice.  
  
Tiernan cleared his throat. "Rangers, may I introduce my older brother, Crown Prince Alandor, first son of Aileron Han Caldon, Heir to the Throne of Soloria."  
  
Alandor shook his head, "You'll have to forgive my brother, friends," he said casually. "He excelled in etiquette when he was in school. Our masters were very proud of him. I, on the other hand, passed, but with not nearly as many colors as this one," the Prince gestured to the Younger. "He's quite accomplished, I'll have you know. He's recently become the Lieutenant Commander of Silver Guardsmen."  
  
The Younger Prince flushed. "Prince Alandor..."  
  
"Hah! You see? He can't even call me 'Alandor.'" The Lord Prince eased himself into a seat before the rangers. His measuring gaze fell upon the red ranger. "Andros of KO-35, is it not?"  
  
Andros nodded. "Yes, your Highness."  
  
"I have heard of your exploits, Kerovian," the Prince explained. "Impressive work." He then addressed the rest of the rangers, "All of you." Brief informal introductions were made and casual conversation commenced.  
  
TJ watched the princes carefully. Tiernan seemed displeased by his brother's presence, but the blue ranger accounted those feelings of ill will to Alandor's comment of protocol and how seriously the Younger Prince took the matter. Alandor himself seemed just as well educated as Tiernan only his area of expertise seemed to be flirtation and courtly graces. He spoke with great ease with Ashley and took particular interest in Cassie.  
  
"Your beauty is exotic to my kind," Alandor had remarked. "Your fine ebony hair and olive complexion..." The Prince continued with his flattery. TJ had to smirk - he had known Cassie the longest out of their team and she could be quite the firecracker, and yet she was letting herself be taken in with Alandor's charm.  
  
Once the ranger team had finished their meal, servants came out again to clear away the remnants. They also brought bottles of wine and set a goblet before each of the rangers.  
  
"My request, little brother," Alandor explained before the Younger Prince could protest. "It would do well to toast this occasion, would it not?"  
  
"Yes, of course, my brother," Tiernan said a little reluctantly.  
  
Alandor smiled, something TJ was getting used to seeing on the Crown Prince's face. "This is Rhovian vintage, one of our allies that flourishes in spices and grapes; a tribute to my father's reign." He raised his glass, "To the Council of Power and to their most honorable ambassadors."  
  
TJ's gaze went immediately to his leader. Andros could be just as coldly polite as the Younger Prince and the blue ranger hoped that the Kerovian would use this time to do so. The red ranger seemed to sense TJ's thoughts and did not try and refute the Crown Prince's claim. They all drank to each other's health.  
  
"And now, so my younger brother does not have a conniption, we shall discuss business." Prince Alandor turned to Tiernan. "Go ahead, Tier, this is more of your sort of thing than it is mine."  
  
"My brother flatters me," Tiernan remarked. "But as you wish, my Lord Prince. In a fortnight, my father will be holding a banquet to honor my brother's Day of Life celebration. Allies from the other countries and planets will be in attendance. It will be quite the gala, but it also comes with the risk of serious assassination attempts. One of the other reasons your presence was requested.  
  
"My father, as I mentioned, has been called away, otherwise he would see you tonight. Instead, he will have a brief audience with you tomorrow afternoon. The rest of the time before then will be used to acquaint yourselves with our capital and if time permits, the rest of our kingdom."  
  
"We would be honored to do so, your Majesty," said Andros.  
  
Prince Alandor rose, and out respect for the Solorian Heir, the others did as well. "If you would all please excuse me, honored guests, but my duty calls me elsewhere. I hope you will all enjoy your visit to our humble planet." His gaze paused as it fell on Cassie and the pink ranger blushed. "Good day to you, Rangers," said the Prince. He nodded cordially to his brother: "I leave them in your capable hands, Prince Tiernan."  
  
----  
  
After taking the rangers on a tour of the Palace, Prince Tiernan brought them back to the guest wing. "If you will please excuse me, Rangers, my duties also call me away. You are free to look about the castle and the grounds. The night life of the city can be exciting, if you wish to sample the faire, I suggest taking along a guide." He inclined his head to them before taking leave of their company once again.  
  
Once the Younger Prince was out of earshot, Andros turned to his team. "You guys can do whatever you want, but I think that I'll call it an early night."  
  
TJ offered his arm to Cassie, "Care to join me on a stroll, lady fair?"  
  
"Watch out, Teej," Carlos advised, "Prince Alandor might have your head cut off for making a move on his girl."  
  
Cassie glared at the black ranger and took TJ's arm, sticking her tongue out at Carlos indignantly. "Let's go," she said.  
  
TJ escorted the pink ranger to the main entrance. "You know, he was right about His Majesty, Cass," TJ pointed out. "He was quite captivated by you."  
  
Cassie blushed and grumbled under her breath.  
  
The blue ranger chuckled. "I cannot believe that you're actually interested," he said.  
  
"Any girl dreams of getting swept off her feet by a Prince Charming," she observed. "Mine just happens to be real." She grinned slyly, "Besides, who said I can't flirt?"  
  
TJ found that he and Cassie had wandered into the Courtyard. The sun was just setting and the three moons of Soloria were rising. "Is this the sort of thing you thought we would be doing when we accepted our Powers from Tommy and Tanya?"  
  
"I never thought anything like this would happen," Cassie admitted. "What Earth Ranger really does? It's not the sort of thing that's every day in our part of the galaxy. Then again, wielding the Power isn't something common for any of us, really," she added with a laugh. Cassie took a seat on one of the stone benches and motioned TJ to sit beside her. "And you, Mr. Johnson? Is this what you wanted?"  
  
"Who can say?" he said finally. In truth, he never imagined that his life would be anything less than ordinary. He had planned to go to college and see where life would take him from there. TJ figured that his teammates, with perhaps the exception of Andros, had had the same notions. "Asking 'what if' is always easy," TJ observed.  
  
"What you make of the cards that are dealt to you is what makes things interesting," Cassie agreed. "This place is really pretty, though."  
  
TJ looked up at the stars. He had seen thousands of them in his day, ones familiar and ones he had never dreamed about. But they all shared the same bright quality; the same kind of wondrous and unique shine. TJ found them comforting. "I'm glad that I got this hand," he said at length. "It's taken me much farther than I probably would have ever taken myself."  
  
Cassie leaned against him companionably. "I don't know about that, Teej. You've got a pretty good poker face."

-----

Thank you most graciously for taking the time to read these two new chapters. To those who were kind enough to take the time to review, I am most grateful. I shall try and keep this story updated as much as I can. Until next time...Happy reading!!

--Random Reader


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to someone else, not me. Anything that sounds vaguely original may be mine, however. Please don't sue me, I'm but a poor college student.

A/N: This would be my first post ever, so I apologize for any formatting oddities. As for the story itself, for what it's worth, enjoy it or hate it as you will. My only request is that should you choose to review, please no flames, if you have anything to say, please do so constructively. Thank you.

--Random Reader

Here goes nothin'...  
  
-----------

Chapter 4: By the Light of the Moons

The black ranger watched the same moonrise as his teammates from the other side of the Palace of Dahnmara. Once his teammates went their respective ways, he found himself standing alone in the middle of the corridor. Carlos was too excited to go back to his room and do nothing, so he opted to explore, which is what brought him to the veranda.

"I am told, that you are an explorer of galaxies," a clear, cultured voice declared from behind him. Carlos turned to the speaker, an elegantly dressed woman with amber colored hair and striking emerald eyes, standing in the doorway. "Is it true?"

Carlos blinked and swallowed. "I guess you could say that," he eventually replied. He shrugged, "I haven't really explored many, but I have been out of my own." The black ranger looked to the moons, "Watching three moons rise is definitely different for me. We only have one where I come from," he added with a chuckle.

"The three moons of Soloria are said to bring magical properties(1)," the woman explained. "There are those who are gifted with the ability to use it. At one time, magic was banned in our world and it would have been lost to the Ages had there not been a secret school hidden deep within the forests of the Out-Kingdom. When the last Warlock of Zaniel rose, we would have been powerless against his evil. The magic-users from the Forest of Long Shadows revealed themselves and brought with them what was once thought of as being lost. The first King of Caldon decreed that magic could once again be practiced in the High Kingdom. But there is still great mistrust in those who practice it."

"Bummer," Carlos said, and then mentally kicked himself for letting his slang slip. "I mean, that's unfortunate," he amended. "Uh, are you a practitioner?"

The woman's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Of sorts, young sir," she replied.

The black ranger flushed, "Carlos," he stammered. "My name is Carlos Vargas."

The woman smiled, a familiar smile that Carlos had seen on another's face. _On Prince _Alandor's _face!_ It was then that he realized that he was addressing the Queen. "Brielle," the Queen of Soloria said simply.

Carlos bowed hastily, "Your Majesty," he intoned. "I – uh, I'm sorry."

"Please, Ranger, we were having such a lovely conversation." The Queen stepped onto the veranda fully and also revealed the other two women who had been behind her. "My attendants, Anne and Sibeal," Brielle explained, each woman nodded to Carlos in greeting. "Tell me, Carlos Vargas, what do you think of my home?"

"I haven't had much to see," he replied honestly. "It seems all right so far. Maybe after a little more time, I would be able to tell you."

Anne giggled. "Do all the Rangers speak so freely, Madam?" she inquired. "Most men folk would be quick to please Her Majesty." Something in the way the attendant spoke rang differently in the black ranger's ears.

If it was possible, Carlos' blush deepened. "The others do say I have a way with words."

The three women looked at him sharply. "You understood that, Ranger?" The Queen and her attendants were clearly astonished.

Carlos regarded them quizzically, "Should I not have, your Majesty?"

"Anne spoke in the Dead Language," Brielle explained at length. "There are not many in Soloria who can read the language, let alone speak it. Tell me, Ranger, how is it you understood?"

The black ranger brought his hand to his ear. "Ear piece," he answered. "Andros gave them to us before we left."

"I see," Brielle replied. "It would seem we will have to guard our words carefully around you," she observed. With a smile, the Queen added, "My husband did not study Ancient Solorian very much in school. He is constantly misinterpreting us women folk."

Carlos relaxed. The Queen seemed to be just as easy going as the Prince and as himself. "It will be our little secret, your Majesty." He bowed slightly.

Queen Brielle inhaled deeply. "It is a fair eve, good Ranger," she noted. "Would you not enjoy yourself more in the city?" The Queen rested her hands on the stone railing that lined the veranda. "Dahnmara is not as colorful as other places, but it has its own charm."

"Prince Tiernan suggested bringing a guide." Carlos sighed, "But I don't know anyone and I'd probably embarrass my team if I went by myself and got really lost," he added glumly.

Brielle's eyes twinkled. "Well now you know me, Carlos Vargas," said the Queen, smiling warmly at the black ranger. "I sincerely regret that I cannot personally accompany you, but I am certain that I can arrange a chaperone, if you will."

"I would like that very much."  
  
---

Alandor flirted easily with the serving wench Sara. Of course, the chesty red head had no idea that she was in the company of the Heir to the Throne; nor did the other men and women at the crowded table in the common room of the tavern The Fox and the Hound, save the three other courtiers hidden among them. The Prince had been coming to the city under the guise of a wealthy merchant's son during his squire years. Alandor's knight-master Sir Donavan Han Galston had never been one for Aileron's Court and took his entertainment elsewhere, teaching his then squire the rules of the game(2).

"You would be surprised, my young squire, how few of his Highness' subject actually know what he looks like, let alone his sons." He handed the Heir a tankard of ale. "You will need to know the ways of the world if you plan on taking the throne. It is not restricted to your glittering circles, if you get my meaning." Donavan took a swig of his own tankard while the fourteen-year-old stared at him. The big knight laughed out right at the boy and clapped him on the shoulder, causing the squire to spill a goodly portion of his ale. "Drink up, Alan m'lad," Donavan's speech took on a peasant's brogue. "Your ol' uncle Donny wants you to enjoy your first night in the city of Dahnmara!"

The Heir of Soloria learned to roll dice with ease amongst the merchants and guildsmen in his acquaintance as well as throw knives and pick pockets with the thieves and cutthroats he met.

The Prince was laughing heartily with his friends when two newcomers caught his attention. One he recognized as Connell Brennin, one of the Silver Guardsmen and the other he saw was none other than the black ranger Carlos Vargas. He whispered something to his companion and went to meet them at the bar. "What a fortunate day!" the Prince exclaimed, speaking with a peasant's accent as his knight-master had done. "Connell Brennin, I didn't think I'd be seein' you 'til Market Day tomorrow!"

The Guardsmen gripped Alandor's outstretched hand. "Alan Wainwright as I live and breathe," Connell replied. "It's been a while."

"Indeed." Alandor winked at Connell and drew him and Carlos to his table, ordering two more tankards and making room for them amidst his friends.

Connell introduced the black ranger as Charles, a prospective member of the Guardsmen. "He comes to us by way of my mother's people on the border between Soloria and Rhovia."

Some of the men snorted and lifted their mugs to their lips to cover their distaste. Outlanders were not always received well by the High Kingdom dwellers, the Highlanders. A baleful look from Connell, an Outlander with a notorious reputation for a fiery temper, had them sputtering and muttering a welcome.

"You'll have to forgive this riff raff, Charles," Alandor said, "they're not very well mannered, but they mean well."

"Uh, thanks," Carlos replied awkwardly. "Alan, right?" He recognized Alandor despite the disguise the Prince donned.

Alandor winked, "Aye, lad." He clanked his own tankard against Carlos'. "My people make their living in textile trade. I've been all over Soloria, but my favorite city is Dahnmara." A few of the table's occupants cheered heartily at the Prince's assessment.

"Ye're spreadin' lies, Alan," one of his companions slurred, "you like commin' to Dahnmara s' much because o' our women!"

Connell had whispered Alan Wainwright's history to the black ranger amidst the din of the common room. "His Highness likes to have a good time," the Guardsman spoke in Old Solorian. "This atmosphere allows him to be more at ease than with the Court."

"How does he slip away?" Carlos had asked, watching the Heir handle a throwing knife with a deadly accuracy.

Connell chuckled, "He's a grown man, lad! His mother doesn't dote on him as if he were a babe and his father allows him his privacy. He eats with the Court, but once the King rises to retire, Alandor slips off with that lot of high born loafers to take to the city."

"Do you disapprove of them?" Carlos asked. The black ranger couldn't help but notice Connell's demeaning tone for the Prince's entourage.

Connell shrugged. "I respect both the Princes; the Lord Prince because he is the Heir and has proven his love and loyalty to Crown and country and the Younger because he is my commander. Alandor may love his wine and ale, but he is a good man in a fight. He has gone out of his way to prove himself worthy of the Crown in more ways than one. His brother does the same, a commanding presence in our ranks and rises above his bloodline. The lot of nobles that Alandor brings with him to such taverns as this I tolerate for the sake of the Prince."

"Do you come here often?"

"One of us is always lurking about," Connell replied. He nodded his head towards a cloaked man on the second floor that overlooked the main one. "His father may not acknowledge the fact that his son slips off into the night, but there is little you can hide from your servants. Tiernan disapproves, but will not fight his brother on this. Thus, Alandor is always followed."

"He does know this, right?"

"You're a peculiar fellow, Carlos Vargas!" Connell exclaimed, laughing again at the younger man. "You would believe a Knight of the Realm to be that oblivious?!"

Carlos smiled good naturedly, "I guess the ale is goin' to my head." He set aside his half empty tankard. "What else can you tell me about Alan? No one notices anything...peculiar about young Wainwright?" Carlos chose his words carefully, uncertain of who could be eavesdropping on their conversation and knowing that his words to Connell were in Common.

"He is a fellow who is very dedicated to his family." Connell poured himself and his young companion a glass of water. "He's clever and would never do anything to risk his name."

The black ranger nodded, recognizing the Guardsman's meaning.

"Connell!" The Prince hailed from across the room. "Come here and settle something for me!"

Connell rolled his eyes. "Alan Wainwright, I will not stand in as a live target!"

The common room roared in laughter as Alan feigned innocence. "You think I would ask that of a soldier? Please, Master Brennin, give me a little more credit!"

They sat and drank companionably for several hours. The common room flourished with people dancing and laughing, listening to minstrels and watching a small company of players.

The Prince and his companions shuffled out with the rest of the crowd when the twelfth hour was called.

"We'll try and catch up with you again, Wainwright!" one of the fellows called. He and several others had detached themselves from the Prince's main group of followers. "We know of some pretty young lasses who'll not want to be alone on this chill eve!"

Alandor chortled, "Away with you, lads! And don't let me catch you in the jail house!" Left in his company were Carlos, Connell, the Prince's cousin Medran and a young noble called Daren.

"Shall we return to the Palace, Majesty?" Connell asked in a low voice.

"So quick to resume our identities, Guardsman?" Alandor replied, smiling. "This is Charles' first time in the city; I think we should play the proper escorts."

Carlos grinned broadly. "I think I would like that very much, sir."

The Prince started to lead the way through the maze of the Lower West District towards the Market Place, commenting about various locations on the way. It seemed very obvious to Carlos that Alandor was much more than what he seemed. He was not, as Connell had pointed out, a man who just liked to drink and have a good time. He was also a man who would become a king, and he was a king-to-be who knew more than just the aristocracy for he spoke respectfully of all of his subjects.

As the entourage was leaving the Market Place, there came a sudden movement from one of the alleyways.

"Well, well, well," a cold voice sneered, "it seems we have some lost young _gentlemen_. Trying to find your way back to the East District are you?"

The Prince's eyes narrowed and his companions tensed. "Stand down, brigand," Alandor replied coolly. "You know not who you are up against."

"On the contrary, _your Majesty_, I think we do." The speaker stepped from the shadows and was flanked by two other men; all three were wielding weapons. The leader, a lean and towering man, regarded the Heir with smoldering eyes. "I bid you good evening, Prince Alandor."

Alandor's green-hazel eyes glittered dangerously.

The giant flicked his sword to the level of his eyes, a mocking salute before barking, "Take them!" More bandits spilled out from the alley and fell from the rooftops.

Carlos' ranger instincts kicked in, but he was not alone in his reflex. Prince Alandor took the leader head on, while Medren, Daren and Connell held their own against the newcomers.

The black ranger's training had allowed him to best most of the outlaws. Faster than Carlos could react, however, one of the men rushed him headlong and the ranger found himself in a precarious position, struggling to keep the man's knife from embedding itself in his throat. Suddenly, the man gave a cry of pain and stiffened. His eyes reflected shock and pain and Carlos felt the life flee from the bandit's body. As the dead man slumped forward onto the stunned ranger, Carlos saw an arrow shaft protruding from his former foe's back. Judging by the angle, he knew that the projectile could have only come from above. Risking a quick look, he saw the same man from the tavern, the one that Connell had pointed out as "one of us is always lurking about" fitting another arrow to his bow.

The battles Carlos had fought never really involved killing.

He had no time to reflect on what had just happened, though. The black ranger heard the Prince give a cry and Carlos was on his feet rushing towards the Solorian Heir.

He caught Alandor's attacker and shoved the man roughly away from his companion. Unconsciously, Carlos brought his hand to his morpher.

"NO!" Alandor saw what the ranger was about to do and grasped Carlos' shoulder urgently. "Don't be foolish!"

Carlos blinked. Before he could argue with the Prince, the other man had been silenced by an arrow.

Alandor stood beside the black ranger. "No one knows you're here, Charles," the Prince said in a low voice. "Don't be so quick to jeopardize your mission because one fellow comes closer than any of us would have liked. I can take care of myself," he added sharply.

Carlos stuttered an apology, but the Heir dismissed it.

A low groan emitted from one of the would-be killers. Alandor strode forward and grabbed the man roughly. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The wounded man sneered painfully at Alandor and with great effort spit in the Prince's face. The Heir was about to strike the man, but Connell appeared beside Alandor and took a firm hold of the Prince.

"That's enough," he ordered. "Let the Guard deal with this man."

"He knows too much," Alandor argued.

"True," Connell agreed, "but your method will not bring us any closer to knowing who employed him."

"We'll see about that," the Prince growled. He uttered words that sounded strangely wispy and foul. The words seemed to burn Carlos' ears, and hissing in pain, he covered them.

The would-be assassin glowed a hue of green and terror such as the black ranger had never seen in any living person's expression drew across his features. Carlos could only stare in morbid fascination as the glow enveloped both the man and the Heir. He jerked forward, but a warning look from Medren stopped him.

Suddenly, the Prince let go of the man. "Let us away," he said, his voice was tinged with ice.

"Leave him," Connell urged. "The Guard will be here soon, and this one will be dealt with."

Alandor met the Silver Guardsman's eyes levelly. "He will be indeed, Brennin."

The bodies of the bandits still littered the street and Carlos hesitated. Daren was behind him. "No time to dawdle, lad," he whispered. "Alandor is in no mood to argue."

Carlos' legs finally responded to his brain and he found himself following the others. The Prince's eyes met the ranger's as he passed and for the first time since meeting the Heir, Alandor's eyes were fierce and glinting with a dark edge Carlos couldn't quite explain.

When Alandor was certain that the others were well enough away, he looked to the roof top where the archer was perched. He nodded briefly, and as the Prince moved to join the others, an arrow flew into the last bandit with a sickening _thunk._

---  
  
"Treachery!" Tiernan roared. The Younger Prince slammed his fist down into his brother's desk.

"Be easy, Tiernan," Alandor admonished. "They were taken care of."

"You should stop these escapades, Alan Wainwright," Tiernan argued. "What if something worse had happened?"

Alandor glared at his brother. "You're worse than the Nursemaid, little brother." He winced as the Healer wrapped the superficial wound the Lord Prince sported on his shoulder. "I was not careless."

"Your shoulder begs to differ."

"I resent that, Prince Tiernan," the Heir said tersely. "I informed you of what transpired not to be scolded like a child, but so that you would keep your men on the lookout."

"Then you would agree with me that something is happening in the capital?"

"No, I would not!" Alandor was on his feet. "This sort of thing is nothing new to either of us, Tiernan. We would not be princes if someone was not always trying to gain from our demise. I want you and your Guardsmen to find out who this Rogue is and bring him to me, and I don't want Father or Mother to learn any of this."

"Alandor..."

"This is a command, Lieutenant." The Lord Prince's eyes regarded his Younger balefully. "Send out the Whisperers and carry out my wishes or there will be hell to pay!"

Tiernan's jaw tightened, but he saluted his brother. "By your leave, Lord Prince," he replied through clenched teeth. ------

"I don't need to tell you, do I, Carlos." Connell and Carlos had entered the Palace the same way they had left, by way of a hidden passage. They were now situated in a hidden alcove changing out of their disguises. "I understand your obligation to your teammates, but if any of the courtiers found out..."

"Say no more," the black ranger replied. "Alan Wainwright got into a scuffle, not anyone else."

Connell smiled at the younger man. "His Majesty is in your debt, Ranger."

Carlos scoffed. "Hardly," he said dismissively. "You and he both said it, he is a knight."

"Even the best warriors falter, Carlos Vargas," Connell observed.

---  
(1) - hommage to Solinari, Lunitari and Nuitari of Krynn in the Dragonlance novels  
(2) - hommage to Tamora Pierce's _Song of the Lioness _Quartet; Prince Jonathan frequently visited the Dancing Dove under the guise of "Johnny"

Thank you for taking the time to read this new chapter. My apologies for taking so long, school has resumed for this wayward senior and I find myself being incredibly overwhelmed...and it's only been two weeks ! Curse the senior thesis -- is a B.A. really all that important? I will try to balance writing in with my studies!! Special thanks to **Jeanka**-san for being so patient! Until next time...Happy reading!!

--Random Reader


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to someone else, not me. Anything that sounds vaguely original may be mine, however. Please don't sue me, I'm but a poor college student.

A/N: This would be my first post ever, so I apologize for any formatting oddities. As for the story itself, for what it's worth, enjoy it or hate it as you will. My only request is that should you choose to review, please no flames, if you have anything to say, please do so constructively. Thank you.

--Random Reader

_sigh_ Here goes nothin'...

Chapter 5: My Father's Footsteps

Andros' reaction was not unlike Prince Tiernan's when he learned about the black ranger's adventure the next morning.

"Andros, that's enough," Ashley placated. "There was minimal damage and no one knew Carlos' true identity save the man who took him there." To Carlos, she said, "And he will be far more conscientious of his actions the next time."

Carlos was tired and he didn't feel much like arguing that morning. He sighed, "I'm sorry, Andros," he said. "It won't happen again." He felt very much like he had just gotten into a fender bender with his father's car.

The red ranger's eyes were still snapping. "Be careful, Carlos," he warned. "This is no place for fun and games."

_Who said anything about games?_ The black ranger wondered. He took his leave of Andros and Ashley's company.

"Of all the irresponsible..."

"Andros, quit treating him like he's incompetent," Ashley cried exasperatedly. "None of us are children and it was the _Queen of Soloria_ who arranged this for him. Can you blame him for wanting to see what was around?"

"He could have waited, we could have all..."

"And I quote, 'You guys can do whatever you want.'"

"I didn't think he'd interpret that as get into one hell of a scrap!"

"You're taking this too hard," Ashley noted.

"And you're not seeing the danger!"

Ashley's eyes narrowed. "Funny, I thought I was a Power Ranger. I think danger was in the job description." Before Andros could say anything more she was walking out the door and shooting him a scathing look. "Cool off, Lone Ranger. When you're done throwing your fit, come find me."

---

Later that morning, Andros arranged for a meeting in one of the council rooms. The red ranger had since reconciled with his girlfriend, but it was obvious that there was some underlying tension not only between the two of them, but with the entire team; tension that the red ranger set out to alleviate.

"It's no secret that I didn't want you to come with me," he began. "And I owe you all an apology, especially to Ashley and Carlos for losing my cool."

Cassie and TJ exchanged curious glances and Carlos sheepishly relayed his escapade with Connell Brennin.

The red ranger waved his hand dismissively. "I owe you all more than just apologies, but also an explanation."

"You have our attention," Ashley observed.

Before continuing, the Kerovian motioned the others to remove their earpieces. "I wasn't completely honest with you about this mission," he explained. "When I said that this isn't the first time Soloria has requested the Power's presence that was true. However, I said that it was even before my father was on the Kerovian Team and there in lies the falsehood. My father was a member of the original envoy to the Norvolan system fifty years ago. King Aileron's father reigned supreme in those days, and the Old King was notorious for his iron rule. Aileron is nothing like his father, of course, but back then, the Masters and the Council would not allow such corruption and deceit to wield the Power. This was not evil as we have come to know it, it was evil in man.

"My father's team did not leave this system unscathed. There were losses, but my father so rarely spoke about them."

"Why your team, Andros?" TJ asked. "Why did Master Xanthos decide it should be us to come here?"

"Not so much 'us', Teej," the red ranger replied. "It was more about me. It was not easy for the first team to leave here and there were casualties on both sides. My father killed an important man in the Old King's Court. There were no formal repercussions; it was his duty, after all. But things became very strained thereafter. The Old King struck a grudging treaty which still holds to this day. If my father were still alive, I'm sure the Council would have asked him to reprise his role as ambassador."

"So they have sent his son is his place," Cassie suggested.

Andros nodded slowly. "So it would seem."

"But what have they sent you as?" TJ wondered. "A friendly gesture or as a threat?"

The red ranger shrugged. "Now you understand," he grumbled.

"How many times do we have to remind you?" Ashley asked. "We're in this together, regardless of whatever happened here fifty years ago, or a hundred for that matter!" The others chuckled. "You're not your father, and we're not that team. You make it seem like you're absolutely certain history is going to repeat itself. Have faith in us."

"You're right, of course," Andros agreed, but his doubts still lingered in his mind. "I'm taking my caution too far."

"But now we know what to really keep a look out for," Cassie observed.

Carlos cleared his throat. "I guess I have something more to tell you too," he said quietly. "More about last night, I mean."

Ashley frowned. "Whatever do you mean, Carlos?"

"I was not only in the company of a member of the Silver Guardsmen, but also of His Majesty Prince Alandor, under the guise of merchant named Alan Wainwright." The black ranger then recounted the night's event, including the minor details that he had left out when he first told it Andros and Ashley.

"What do you make of this, Andros?" TJ asked when Carlos had finished telling them of the spidery language that didn't translate and the glow that surrounded the two men.

"Magic is not uncommon," he replied, "not even on your planet, although other systems have a much different regard for it. Such methods are not unheard of, either. But this information brings with it far more elements than I had first anticipated." He looked to the others, "Take note of everything, even more so than we would have before. As for tonight, when we are presented before King Aileron, we should remain unmorphed." Silencing his teammates' objections, he added, "Our explanation shall be that we wish to make Prince Alandor's celebration all the more special, and that way, the King will not be insulted."

"We'll be able to keep everything under surveillance," TJ added, as the team caught on to their leader's plan. "We'll have a little under two weeks to gather information."

"Does the King know of the eligibility?" Cassie asked.

Andros shook his head. "No one ever does. Choosing Rangers is not something done overnight. None of you knew that you had been chosen, and your predecessors didn't necessarily apply either. Things are done differently in my part of the galaxy, but it was never guaranteed that I would become one."

"Well now the objectives are laid out completely," Ashley noted. "Perhaps it would be best if we continued these little meetings."

"Agreed," said TJ. "But we'll have to be careful not to draw any suspicion."

"We will meet with the Lord Herald this afternoon in the Hall of Kings. In the meantime, we should probably subtly learn more about Soloria, especially about its magic."

The rangers nodded respectively and fitted their translators back into place before leaving the council room.

---

The King of Soloria also sat in council, surrounded by his advisors and the Heads of Houses. His sons were also present, as was custom for the Lord Prince and the Commander of the Silver Guardsmen and his subordinate to be accounted for.

"It would seem, your Majesty, that Kethwell has formed an alliance with Ledvia," Knight Commander Gareth reported.

Aileron Han Caldon raised a brow. "Fercher and Somerled would openly strike a bargain?" The King was startled by this claim, as were others seated in the room. Planets Kethwell and Ledvia had a long standing grudge between them that spanned not only the reign of King Aileron, but some of his father, King Tirghan's, as well. One of Soloria's strengths had been diplomacy between the two planets. A treaty between Kethwell and Ledvia could either be a threat or an advantage to Aileron and his people.

Gareth nodded gravely. "According to sources, Somerled plans to supply Kethwell with access to Ledvian rablon mines and in exchange, Fercher will return control of Sigom 4 to Ledvia."

"Rablon?" Lady Eadan Han Ustan echoed. "Fercher's supply of arms rules most of this system! He would never dare..."

"But the possibility is there, my lady," Tiernan pointed out. The Younger Prince seemed to direct this observation to his brother, whose face revealed nothing of what the Heir was really thinking.

"It is my suggestion, Highness, that we send out patrols to monitor our perimeter and limit off-planetary communication." Gareth paused. Finally, "Also, it may be in our better interest to contact our own neighbors so that at least Planet Soloria will have some force behind it."

"We already do, Commander," Prince Alandor noted. "Rhovia stands beside us, and House Caldon has relations in Nola and Vastonne. Cerevais hasn't given us trouble in several years. I think it would be safe to say we are well fortified. And let us not forget," the Heir smiled, "we have stores of our own weaponry, and should the need arise for us to bring them out again, we shall have them."

"My Lord Prince forgets that we have not used energy propelled weaponry since his honored father's thirteenth year of reign in accordance with the Treaty of Five Nations."

"And we were not weakened then, Gareth," Duke Vincent Han Jovis observed. "If I recall correctly, it was your own predecessor who enforced this rule."

"Your Grace humbles me," Gareth replied, feeling slightly defeated. He was a young commander in the eyes of the council. But the King did not appoint him his post because he lacked experienced, for the same reason the Commander took on Tiernan as his second-in-command. They were both excellent field commanders as well as military strategists. They had had their chance to prove themselves when Soloria came under threat from Tavil 7 but two and a half years ago. "But I still think that we should not stand by and let this plot unfold."

King Aileron sighed. "We should think on this more," he said, at length. "Gareth, I would like to have the evidence of your report before the end of banquet tonight. The rest of you, I would like to hear your positions individually, but after we have had the chance to retire. Duke Vincent, I would like to hear from you first in one half hour. The rest of you shall be summoned accordingly."

"By your leave, your Majesty," the council chorused.

"I shall see you all again tonight at the presentation of the Power Rangers." The King rose and the others stood as well to pay their respects to their ruler. "Good day to you all."

---

Ashley wore a tiny smile as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing one of the yellow gowns she had brought from Earth, only now it had some fittings of Solorian design. It was no longer floor length and was cut just above her ankles. It hardly looked like her old prom dress, far finer than anything she could have purchased at home.

"You are considered a warrior here," Andros had explained. "Women of the warrior class must have certain mobility, even while dressed in finery." He kissed her on the forehead, "Warrior or not, you're beauty rivals any courtier."

Their conflict had long since been resolved, but Ashley could still sense a dread feeling from Andros. She did not bring it to his attention, though, for she did not want to initiate another argument. While she understood her boyfriend's apprehension and doubt, she had still been insulted by it.

"You look nice," a voice remarked. Ashley started a little and turned to see Carlos standing in the doorway.

She smiled at him. He looked very handsome in his own suit. It was fashioned like the Marines dress blues, but it was colored in various shades of black. "You're looking great yourself, Mr. Vargas," she replied. Her brow furrowed, "Wait. How did you get in my room?"

Carlos gestured towards the door. "The door was open. I knocked, but you didn't answer. I just let myself in. Sorry."

"You okay?" Ashley moved away from the mirror to be closer to her friend. They had been romantically involved once, in their Turbo days. They decided they were better friends than a couple and mutually went their separate ways. Ashley still felt a bond to Carlos, however.

"I'm fine," he said. "I've just been thinking about what happened last night."

"Don't worry about it so much, Carlos." The yellow ranger hugged her teammate. "We have enough people on this team brooding, we don't need any more!"

Carlos gave a half hearted smile. "Don't I know it," he agreed. "Speaking of brooding, where is our fearless leader?"

"I think he went to find the Lord Herald." Ashley and Carlos returned to the front room and sat on the sofa. "He looks just as dashing," she commented. "I feel like I'm going to my first prom!" she added with a laugh.

"We're about to meet a King," Carlos observed, "I'm just as nervous." His humor was slowly returning. "I'm certain to trip down that runner. Could they have made it any farther away from the door? I feel like I'm going to walk a mile before I even get to where I'm supposed to and I have dozens and dozens of spectators waiting for me to trip!"

"Now you know how a bride feels on her wedding day," Ashley remarked.

The black ranger laughed. "I'll remember that when I get married and have my wife-to-be train for it like it's a marathon."

Ashley jabbed at him playfully. "What woman in their right mind would ever marry you?"

Carlos kissed her cheek. "I had you for a while there," he noted, bringing a rosy blush to the yellow ranger's face.

"Carlos..."

"Don't worry, Ash," he said quickly, "you've got a better man. Besides, I was far too charming for you - you were constantly keeping an eye on me!"

"Yes, that was exactly how it was."

"Come on," the black ranger stood and offered her his hand. "We had best find that loverboy of yours and the others or else they'll start getting ideas."

The two of them walked companionably into the corridor and were met by TJ and Cassie. The pink ranger shot Ashley an amused look. "Rekindling old flames you two?" she quipped.

"Most definitely," the black ranger replied, grinning. "Ash couldn't keep her hands off of me. It took me like ten minutes to remind her that she and Andros had a thing and ten more to get her to come out here."

_His humor has definitely returned,_ Ashley sighed. "I dig guys in black," she said affectionately. "I saw him there dressed like that and I was like Andros who?"

The others laughed. They hadn't been in such high spirits since they landed and it was a welcome change.

"Stealing my girlfriend, Vargas?" Andros appeared at the end of the hallway as if he had teleported there; one of the pages was beside him, a smothered grin on her face. The Kerovian was beside Ashley in five easy strides.

"I'm leaving you," she said flatly.

Andros' brow arched. "Is that a fact?" He kissed her lovingly on the lips until TJ cleared his throat.

"If you two are quite finished," the blue ranger declared, "I think it is time we make our way to the Hall."

Ashley took the red ranger's offered arm and gave Carlos an apologetic look. "I'm fickle, what can I say?"

Carlos shrugged, smiled at her good naturedly and followed after them.

"Now remember what Herald Ysandar said this afternoon," TJ reminded them. "We have to make this look sharp."

Carlos hummed "Here Comes the Bride" and Ashley stifled her laughter.

The page brought them a few feet from the Hall. "His lordship Herald Ysandar will let you know when it is time to come. In the meantime, please wait here." She bowed to them, "By your leave, Honored Rangers." Then the page turned on her heel and marched down the hall to her post by the door.

While waiting to be presented, Ashley thoughts drifted to earlier that afternoon.

"_Their Majesties are very pleased that you are able to join them tonight," Herald Ysandar had declared, ushering the rangers into the Hall of Kings. "This affair almost rivals the Honored Princes Ceremonies of Knighthood in pomp and circumstance!"_

"_We are honored to be so well received," TJ said. _

_The Lord Herald brought them to the middle of the hall, several feet away from where the Thrones of the Royal Family were situated. "Their Majesties will already be in position when you are brought to the Hall. It is customary for you to be waiting outside the doors until you are called forth. Protocol dictates that you pay your respects before the King and the Queen fifty paces from the Thrones, here," the Herald indicated the proper position. "If his Majesty the King is gracious, he will incline his head in response and you may make your proclamation from thirty paces away. If not, you are required to speak loudly and clearly from this point. Am I to understand that you, Andros of KO-35, will the one to speak on the Council's behalf?" He addressed the red ranger, who nodded his reply. "You may step forward from the group two paces, so that you may distinguish yourself. Afterwards, the Court will move to the Great Hall for dinner. It is Their Majesties wish that you be seated at their table."_

"_And it will be our pleasure to do so," Andros replied. _

"_Well then, I should see to it that you are properly tailored," said the Herald. "I must tell you, Rangers, that while I approve of your decision, I must admit that I had wished you had told us sooner so that we could accommodate you all more properly. The Tailors were in such frenzy when I told them of these plans of yours."_

"_It was mostly my fault," Ashley explained. "I wanted so much to be presented at Court in finery rather than uniform."_

_Ysandar smiled. "Yes, well, I could understand such fancies. It is not often that such honored handsome young people grace this Court."_

The outer doors to the Hall of Kings opened and the page beckoned the Rangers forward into the antechamber. "Their Majesties have just taken their places," the page whispered. "His lordship will make his announcement soon, at which point, these great doors will open and you will walk down toward the Thrones. I believe you know what to do from there," she winked reassuringly at the Rangers, who shifted a little nervously.

A trumpet sounded through the doors. "Here we go," Ashley breathed as the doors opened wide. The Hall of Kings was full of people from the Solorian Court, all eyes fixated on these foreigners who wielded the Power. _This is what they call a "brief audience"? _Ashley thought. It seemed as though half the kingdom were situated in the Hall.

Lord Herald Ysandar rapped his heraldic staff three times to silence the Hall and spoke loudly and clearly into the audience. "By leave of Their Royal Highnesses King Aileron Han Caldon and his queen Brielle, I have the distinct honor of introducing the Power Rangers of Earth: Andros of KO-35, Red Ranger and Team Leader, Theodore Jarvis Johnson, Blue Ranger and second-in-command, Cassandra Chan, Pink Ranger, Ashley Hammond, Yellow Ranger and Carlos Vargas, Black Ranger!"

Another fanfare played on as the rangers made their way gracefully down the runner to the designated area. Ashley was surprised to hear the Court actually applauding them as they walked.

King Aileron Han Caldon sat beside his wife, Queen Brielle, with their sons situated on the lower dais. The Lord Prince had a warm smile on his face; one that the rangers were now accustomed to, while Prince Tiernan regarded them with an aloof expression.

The rangers bowed in the Solorian fashion fifty paces from the Thrones. A ripple of approval coursed through the gathered courtiers.

King Aileron startled all those gathered in the Hall when he rose and gestured for the rangers to approach the dais. The rangers did not falter in their movements as they continued down the runner to the second designated spot and bowed again.

"I bid you welcome, Power Rangers of Earth," the King's voice carried clearly throughout the Hall. "We are honored by your presence."

"We are the ones who are honored, your Highness," Andros replied solemnly. He stepped forward two paces, as dictated to him by Lord Herald Ysandar. "On behalf of the Council of Power, we come in peace and humbly request His Majesty's blessing." Andros again bowed and awaited the King's reply.

"The King of Soloria acknowledges your request, Honored Guests," Aileron answered formally. "Stand and be recognized as Champions of the Realm."

The Court buzzed with startled conversation. The Power Rangers had just been promoted to one of the highest stations in the realm. These untested, unknown foreigners were now considered members of the kingdom's defenses. It was a bold move for the King to be making.

Ashley glanced at the Princes, trying to gauge their reactions, but to her dismay, neither Alandor nor Tiernan betrayed their true feeling in their faces and she was too far away to see their eyes.

Aileron further startled his Court by descending from the Throne and approaching the rangers. He smiled warmly at them, and Ashley was reminded of the Lord Prince. "I am very happy you were able to join us," he told them. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Andros kept his gaze low. Until he was certain where he stood with the ruler, he knew it wise to not look the King in the eye.

"I know you don't I, young man," the King murmured. Aileron had watched the young leader from the moment he entered the Hall of Kings.

Andros hesitated. _I'm not my father. _"His Highness sees another man in me," he explained.

"You may look upon me, Red Ranger," the Kind commanded. When Andros complied, Aileron nodded slowly. "So it is true. The son of Kalavandros has come to Soloria."

"I am honored that you remember my father, Majesty," Andros declared.

"I do indeed, Andros of KO-35," said the King. "Kalavandros was a good and noble man." He seemed to see the other rangers for the first time. "You are all most welcome here. Please, let us continue our festivities in the adjoining Great Hall." He smiled at them again before turning back towards his throne. He gestured to the Guardsmen posted at the doors that were parallel to the dais.

The heralds again played a fanfare and the Court shuffled out after the Royal Family and the Power Rangers.

---

Ashley grinned broadly; for the first time in almost four days, she and her teammates were at ease.

The feast seemed to be a never ending supply of courses; Ashley couldn't remember the last time she had seen so much food! The fare far surpassed anything the finest caterer could ever dream of dishing up.

The yellow ranger and her teammates chatted easily with the various people who engaged them in conversation. There were courtiers and wealthy merchants, government officials and foreign dignitaries. Ashley had never felt so regal.

There was dancing afterwards. The rangers watched with interest as the Solorians executed some of their traditional dances for them. One courtier suggested that their guests do the same, but Andros respectfully declined.

"Our dancing is not nearly as colorful and well choreographed as yours," Carlos added. "We would look like wandering cattle in comparison!"

The Court favored this remark with smiles and chuckles. But Ashley and her companions did partake in some dancing.

All the while, Ashley kept a close eye on all things. Everything seemed in order, but there were things she knew that she wouldn't be able to catch. She hoped that between her and her teammates, they would be able to formulate some sort of conclusion about the Court of Dahnmara.

"His Majesty is very kind to all his subjects," one courtier agreed. "He is not like his father; King Aileron has a much softer hand."

"He is well liked?" Ashley asked casually.

"Very much so," was the eager reply. "The House of Caldon is very wise indeed."

The yellow ranger smiled and the conversation shifted to general chatter about both their respective planets.

"Any luck for you?" Andros asked, as the couple danced a waltz.

"Not really," she admitted.

"I've spoken to the others and they're in the same boat." The red ranger dipped his girlfriend gracefully as the dance ended. He leaned down low, as if to kiss her. "There must be something we're missing. It's up to our eyes then; keep them sharp."

"I will," Ashley answered. "And you're an awful tease," she added dourly.

She was rewarded with one of the Kerovian's rare smiles. "You're cute when you pout," he noted. He kissed her chastely on the lips.

"Hey, it gets me what I want," Ashley laughed.

As her boyfriend moved to seek others, she turned and almost collided with Prince Alandor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she cried. Ashley felt her face cheeks begin to flush. She bowed shortly and recovered. "Your Highness, how clumsy of me."

The Prince smiled easily. "It is I who is at fault, gently lady," he returned. "I startled you, I apologize."

Ashley couldn't help but smile at this Prince Charming. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Highness?"

"I realize that the waltz has just ended," he lamented, "but I thought perhaps you might indulge me in conversation instead?"

"I would be happy to, Prince Alandor."

He offered his arm to her. "I thought a breath of fresh air may do us some good," explained the Lord Prince, as they moved towards one of the open doors.

"A very thoughtful gesture, your Highness," the yellow ranger agreed.

"You know, you don't have to keep up such formalities. You may call me Alandor."

"Is that so, Majesty?"

"It is my wish, yes," answered the Prince.

"Thank you, Alandor." Ashley looked up into the sky, as her teammates had done the evening before. The cool night air was a welcome relief. She hadn't truly realized just how warm it was in the Hall.

There was silence between the two, but it was not uncomfortable. Ashley wondered vaguely what this Prince was like. _Is he really as cool as he seems? No, of course not. _She reasoned. _What is he hiding?_

Alandor was seated at one of the benches that lined the enclosed courtyard. He looked on at the young woman staring at the sky. She must have felt his lingering gaze for she turned to him with a quizzical expression.

"You said you wanted to talk to me," she observed, "more or less."

The Prince nodded. "I did indeed." He gestured for Ashley to sit. "If I may say so, Ranger, you look lovely."

"It's Ashley, and thank you." The yellow ranger sat beside him.

"I really just wanted to get to know you better is all," explained Alandor. "I have had the chance to really speak with Carlos, which I'm sure you know all about."

"I may," she admitted.

Alandor chortled. "You must have a horrible impression of me."

Ashley chose her words carefully. "I dare to say that I don't have much of an impression of you at all. As you mentioned, we barely know each other."

He flashed his winning smile. "How very true, Ashley." The Prince regarded her thoughtfully. "I was hoping perhaps you would tell me a little bit about yourself, and of your home."

The yellow ranger laughed. "There really isn't much to tell, your Highness. I'm really very ordinary, with the exception of the Power Ranger thing. As for Earth, my home is nothing like your world, and I'm sure you would be saying the same thing if you were in my place."

"There's nothing more you can say than that?" The Lord Prince was unconvinced.

Shrugging, Ashley continued, "Seriously, Alandor, everything about me outside my Ranger duties is average. I have family back home, I graduated from school and once this mission is over, I'm going to pursue a higher education. Where I come from, that's incredibly normal." She favored the Prince with a bright smile. "It's nothing like what you've done in your life, I'm sure."

"'To each his own', is that not a common saying where you come from?"

"It is."

The two lapsed back into the silence. _He's up to something,_ thought Ashley. _What in the world can he possibly gain from me? Or maybe he really is just asking innocent questions._

"You will have to see the countryside," Alandor said casually. "I would like to take you and the others there some time during your stay. Soloria may not boast a beautiful seaside like Cerevais has, but it has the Skysong Mountains and the Dominion Hills. The span of the kingdom would probably take us weeks to go through, though."

"I'm sure we would be happy to see more of your kingdom, Alandor," Ashley agreed. "After all, there are two weeks until your birthday, isn't that right?"

Something in the Prince's demeanor shifted. "Yes, of course," he said rather stiffly.

The yellow ranger raised a brow. She decided to pursue. "Have I said something to upset you, Highness?" she questioned.

Alandor recovered. "No, no, not at all, gently lady!" He laughed, "It's just so hard to believe that I will have full powers of regency."

"From what I understand, Alandor, you are already acting upon your privileges."

"My father has many expectations for me," Alandor explained, "for my brother and for me."

Ashley nodded. "Most parents do, I would venture to say."

"Yes," Alandor sighed. "I must tell you, though, Ashley, that it's something entirely different when you are born into a Royal House. The expectations are not only from familial obligations, but also from the people." His eyes seemed to reflect a sort of regret.

"I'm sure you are more than qualified," Ashley assured him. "So far, I've heard nothing but good things from your people."

Alandor laughed again. "Of course you would, my lady," he noted. "What fool would insult a man of power in his own house?"

Ashley made a mental note of this. _Of course indeed,_ she thought. _If we want to know what his people really think of him, we have to go to the _real _people. How foolish of me! _"His Highness has made a very valid point," the yellow ranger noted.

"My father is a good man," the Prince said suddenly. "I can only hope to be the kind of king that he is."

----

Thank you again most graciously for taking the time to read my chapter. I hope to get another one out soon, but I have auditions to run and 10-minute to direct, so we'll see how well that goes! Until next time...Happy reading!!

--Random Reader


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to someone else, not me. Anything that sounds vaguely original may be mine, however. Please don't sue me, I'm but a poor college student.

A/N: This would be my first post ever, so I apologize for any formatting oddities. As for the story itself, for what it's worth, enjoy it or hate it as you will. My only request is that should you choose to review, please no flames, if you have anything to say, please do so constructively. Thank you.

--Random Reader

sigh> Here goes nothin'...

Chapter 6: Use with Caution

Three days following the presentation of the Power Rangers, Queen Brielle sat having tea and playing chess with her old friend and teacher Archmagus Glendan Han Idolain.

The archmage's brows furrowed in frustration. "You've gotten too good, Brielle!" he exclaimed. "You've figured out all of my good moves."

"You're not trying anymore, Glendan," Brielle countered. "I'm sure there's something I've missed."

Glendan scoffed. "You're just extracting revenge on me for all those years you were my student."

The Queen's eyes twinkled merrily. "Master Glendan, do you really think me capable of such things?" She watched with amusement as the archmage fell right into her trap. "Check mate!" she cried happily.

"I should have known better," the former teacher grumbled. Then he smiled, "I suppose I should be proud, after all, it was I who taught you to play." He grinned.

"Yes, Master," said Brielle. "How are your students these days?"

"Arrogant," the archmage replied heavily. "They are talented, yes, but they also think they can wield magic quickly and easily."

"We were all like that at some point, Glendan," the Queen observed. She poured her former teacher another cup of tea.

Glendan Han Idolain fiddled with a pawn. "Yes," he said slowly. "But I cannot help but feel like things are strangely...different as of late. Can you not feel the same?"

Brielle frowned. It was true, something from the Source – that which gave all magic-users their power – was different. "Has the Council gathered?"

"The Council!" Glendan snorted. "They're as bad as the students these days! They're keeping something from us. Think about it, Brielle, if even the novices feel something awry, then something very wrong is transpiring."

The Queen knew the archmage was right. _This is the last thing we need,_ she thought miserably. A shadow was casting upon the House of Caldon, and more importantly, Soloria.

"What is it, Brielle?" Master Glendan queried.

Brielle shook her head. "I don't like the situation any more than you do, Master."

"I'm doing a little investigation of my own," Glendan confessed. "It isn't much, but there are a few things this old mage can find."

"Is that wise, Glendan? Won't the Council suspect anything?"

The archmage laughed good-naturedly. "My dear, I'm too old for them to be concerned about. They'll just disregard my antics as an old dotard's strange fancy."

The Queen was still unconvinced. "I cannot believe or accept that the entire Council of Wizards would be so disrespectful to you, Master Glendan. You are a teacher at the Academy and have aided other magi on more than one occasion whether through spell work or research."

Glendan drank his tea, his expression thoughtful. "I would not argue with you there," he said, at length. "But that does not change the fact that the Council has still made no attempt to discover the nature of this discrepancy. It leads me, and others, to believe that someone is holding something over the Council. And if that is true, then we are dealing with a very powerful opponent."

---

Prince Tiernan sighed heavily as he and his superior officer went over their notes and diagnostics. "Someone had to set this up," he said grimly.

Gareth nodded. "But we don't have enough evidence to convince your father or brother apparently," the commander muttered. He shifted the screen on one of the computers and laid out a map of coordinates. "They will gain most of this quadrant if this continues," he explained. "As you can see, it is bringing them dangerously close to our perimeter."

"Why? Why would they do this?"

"We're still working on that." The knight commander set aside the map and brought out a different report. "And to make matters worse, we seem to be having some issues within the country. I think that these things may be connected some how."

Tiernan rubbed his eyes tiredly. "And then there's the matter of this Rogue."

"You've found nothing?"

"About as much as we have on this suspicious treaty," Tiernan said ruefully. "What do you propose, Gareth?"

The commander paused, regarding his lieutenant carefully. "The Whisperers," he replied.

The Younger's eyes widened. "We have never sent Them off-planet," he breathed.

"Do you have a better idea, Tier?"

Tiernan's lip became a thin, tight line. "No," he admitted. "But, my father will never approve."

"We have to act, your Majesty," Gareth insisted. "This is the only choice we have right now."

"Sending Them will reveal..."

"I know," the commander said quickly. "It's a risk we're going to have to take. And Tiernan," Gareth hesitated. What he was about to request of his lieutenant-commander bordered treason. "You can't tell your father or brother about any of this. If they find out...well, you know what will happen."

The Younger Prince swallowed uneasily. "I am reluctant to agree to this," Tiernan confessed. "But I concede to you, Commander Gareth. You have my support."

The commander smiled regretfully. "Thank you, your Highness. This was a decision not taken lightly."

"I know." Prince Tiernan rose, his face was troubled. "Regardless, Commander, I'm still betraying them."

---

Cassie was never one to gush – that was more of Ashley's field of expertise. And yet, holding the flower in her hand, inhaling its sweet perfume, she was doing just that. It was the third in a series of gifts that the Lord Prince had left for her.

Much to her dismay, these sweet tokens did not go unnoticed by her teammates.

"What have you got this time, Princess?" Carlos was a particular tease.

The pink ranger's infamous temper flared. "Shut up, Carlos," she snapped. "Just because Prince Alandor is being kind to me doesn't make me a royalty."

Carlos laughed, "Whatever you say, Princess."

"Are you done squabbling?" Andros asked. His tone sounded harsh, but his eyes were actually laughing.

The rangers were once again gathered, this time in the black ranger's quarters. Their ear pieces already removed and on the table before them.

"Have you had any luck getting in touch with Connell again?" Andros asked Carlos.

The black ranger shook his head. "He's been pretty busy," he answered. "And it seems to be more than just preparations for Alandor's celebration. From what I've noticed, they're having some trouble with their allies."

"Do you think these instances are related?"

"I can't be sure." Carlos was silent a moment. He had an idea, but he wasn't sure exactly how well it would go over with the others. "Listen," he said finally, "I think we should take after Alandor. We need to get away from the Palace and see an unfiltered Soloria."

He expected his teammates to object. After his escapade their first night, he felt that he should keep a low profile.

"Rangers do not normally resort to such tactics in matters such as this," the red ranger explained. "But I would be lying if I say I've never spied on an enemy."

"But we don't know that they are our enemy," Cassie argued.

"We don't seriously know that they're our friends either, Cass," TJ observed. "We're running out of time, and we need to be certain."

"You seem to have made up your mind," the pink ranger said caustically. "It could be we're wrong."

"Maybe." Andros was doubtful. "But things aren't matching up."

Cassie was about to object, but then stopped. She was letting her feelings take over duty, and she knew it. "Oh man," she grumbled, "I've become a lovesick fool."

Ashley smiled at her friend. "There's nothing wrong with that," she assured the pink ranger. "I think it's kind of cute."

"You would," Cassie returned, but she shared Ashley's smile.

"Actually, Cass," said TJ hesitantly, "if we're playing Alandor's game, we may be able to use this to our advantage."

Cassie knew all too well where this was going. "You're not asking what I think you are, are you?" It was foolish to question, but she had to hear it for herself.

"You know exactly what I'm suggesting," replied the blue ranger. "And I'm not the only one who thinks it," he added, exchanging glances with the Kerovian.

"Is this a command, Andros?" she demanded.

"I could make it one," the red ranger noted. "But I've never been one to issue orders like this. It's really up to you, Cass."

The pink ranger's frowned slightly.

Ashley took her friend's hand. "We'd never ask..."

"If it wasn't important," Cassie finished. She shook her head. "I shouldn't hesitate," she explained, "but I just feel awkward doing it."

"Alandor is a charming guy," Carlos said seriously. If anyone understood Cassie's plight, it was the black ranger. "I would even dare to call him my friend...but even friends have faces they don't show each other."

The others shifted uncomfortably. None of them wanted to think themselves capable of such deception, but deep down, they all knew that it was possible.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Cassie said finally. "I'm supposed to go riding with him this afternoon." She picked up her earpiece and fitted it back into place. The pink ranger smiled at her teammates wryly, "It would not do well to keep royalty waiting."

---

Prince Alandor seemed to light up when he saw the pink ranger arrive at their meeting place. "I'm so glad you could indulge me again, gently lady," said Alandor. He kissed her hand as he had every other time they had met.

"My companions are becoming jealous, your Highness," Cassie said lightly. "And I'm sure the other courtiers are wondering where you keep running off to."

"Such modesty," Alandor remarked.

"I'm just being honest," the pink ranger noted, smiling. "So what's on the agenda this day?" She looked around, suddenly realizing that there were no horses. "I thought you wanted to take me riding."

"I do." The Lord Prince's eyes were mischievous. "Riding does not always imply on horseback. Now, be a good girl and close your eyes."

Cassie complied, feeling a slight rush as the Prince took her hands in his. _I can't believe I'm being duped like this!_

Finally, after they carefully traversed the grounds for what felt like twenty minutes, Alandor finally indicated to the pink ranger that they had reached their destination.

"Just another minute, dear lady," Alandor explained.

Cassie listened attentively as the Lord Prince shifted and flitted around. She knew that they had not gone through a high traffic area, so the pink ranger guessed that they had gone through the gardens. However, she was unable to know exactly where it was Alandor had taken her and the thought made her uneasy. She quickly dismissed it. _He has done nothing to warrant my suspicion!_

"You're in for a surprise, lady," Alandor was beside her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Take a look, Cassie, I'm sure it will be something you never expected."

Cassie complied and her eyes widened, "Land cycles?"

Alandor feigned disappointment. "You've been on one," he sighed. "I should have known. Well, I suppose we could just go to the stables and..."

"Don't be silly, Alandor," Cassie laughed. "I just didn't think Soloria had such things. I so rarely see anything like these," she added.

The Lord Prince nodded. "I know, it's a wonder what secrets my kingdom has."

Cassie eyed him carefully. _Yes, what else are you hiding here?_

Alandor walked around the side of the cycles and beckoned her forward. "You're used to this, I know," said the Prince, "but pray, perhaps you could show this old man a few tricks."

The pink ranger couldn't help laughing. It was a joke between them now; when the Prince had first proposed an outing together, he had made the observation that he was seven years her senior. "You're not that old, Majesty," she noted, just as she had then. She reached for one of the helmets. "Shall we?"

"Go easy with me," Alandor warned with mock severity. "I don't know that I can keep up with your vivacious youth!"

"I don't know how vivacious I'll be on this thing," Cassie remarked. "His Highness forgets the fact that I don't know how to start it."

The Lord Prince clapped his hand to his forehead. "How thoughtless of me!" he cried. Alandor gave her a crash course in Solorian land cycles and the pair were soon well on their way.

They eased the cycles away from the Palace along the horse trail they had taken two days ago.

"Not too many people use such contraptions anymore," Alandor explained through the comm. system of their helmets. "I don't want to startle anyone."

Cassie made another mental note to make further inquiries about the true technological capabilities of Soloria.

When they were a considerable distance from the Palace and the better portion of the capital, Prince Alandor speeded up, taunting the pink ranger into a race.

"We'll see about that, Highness," Cassie declared, also accelerating. She flirted with the idea of completely leaving him in the dust, but Alandor had the advantage of knowing where he was going. Cassie did not want to approach this recklessly. She kept him in her sights, however and waited for her opportunity to pass him.

She cried out happily as the two cyclists burst into a stretch of open land. Cassie leaned forward and maneuvered past the Lord Prince.

Neither ranger nor Prince used true competitive tactics to win the race; Cassie refrained due to the fact that the last thing she should do would be to cause the Heir to the Throne harm and Alandor restrained himself because he wanted to be fair.

In doing so, however, the Lord Prince found himself losing out in the race.

"I told you to go easy on me," Alandor noted, as the two came to a halt. He removed his helmet and beamed at the pink ranger. "I shouldn't have held back," he declared.

Cassie was gasping; she hadn't realized she had held her breath. "Teach you to underestimate me," she chided, tossing her hair.

"I'll certainly remember that," the Prince replied.

The pink ranger kept her reaction guarded, but she could not help but note the suspicious tone in the Prince's voice when he made that last statement. _Or am I letting everyone else's thoughts influence what I hear?_ "So what is it you wanted to show me, Highness?" she queried.

"You mean you do not see it?" Alandor asked innocently.

Cassie surveyed her surroundings. The pair was a considerable distance from the Palace, the towering domes and spires were a faint skyline in the horizon. The land opened up into a wide prairie with lush hills a few leagues away from their current location and a forest to the east of them. "It's a lovely picnic site, Highness," the pink ranger observed. "But I highly doubt you had intentions of a picnic."

"My lady is clever." He crossed the space between them and took her hands in his again. "Do you trust me?"

"You've given me no reason not to, your Majesty," Cassie said honestly.

Alandor's smile was satisfied. "Then I want you to see something that not many Solorians see." He guided the pink ranger into the forest, leaving the cycles where they were. When they were several feet into the forest, the Prince turned to her again. "What you are about to see, lady, is not necessarily a secret, but it is not exactly public knowledge either. Can I trust you as you trust me, Ranger?"

Cassie met Alandor's gaze evenly. "On my honor as a Power Ranger," she pledged.

Impulsively, the Lord Prince kissed her cheek. "I'm so glad you said that," he said in a low voice.

The Prince turned away from her then and began to utter words in a language that did not translate in Cassie's earpiece. The words were wispy, but unlike what Carlos described, they were musical, light and mesmerizing. Cassie could not help but be entranced by the handsome Prince...

---

"Are you sure won't take a guide, good Rangers?" The head footman watched the rangers anxiously.

They were once again gathered in the hallway that led to their guest chambers. Carlos, Andros and Ashley were dressed in simple Solorian fashion, the black and red rangers clad in breeches, cotton shirts and tunics, while Ashley donned a functional split skirt, a lady's cotton shirt and vest. Only TJ remained in uniform, having agreed to stay behind and keep an eye on things in the Palace.

Ashley smiled at the older man. "No, thank you," she said politely. "We'll be fine on our own. Prince Alandor has boasted so much about the Market Place, we wanted to see it for ourselves."

"I am uncomfortable letting you alone in the city..." the footman trailed off uncertainly.

"They are more than capable of site seeing on their own, Owen."

The group turned to see Prince Tiernan and his personal guard Rohan coming towards them. They all bowed accordingly.

"Your Highness," Owen intoned. "Is it your judgment that they go about without a guide?"

"They're not children, Owen," the Younger Prince noted, his tone reproachful. He kept his green-hazel eyes on the red ranger. "They are free to go about as they please, especially as Champions of the Realm."

The Kerovian tensed and his teammates watched their leader carefully.

_Don't, Andros,_ Ashley pleaded silently, _please don't refute the Prince!_

The red ranger turned his attention to her suddenly, a look of bewilderment flashed in his eyes. Then, he returned an even gaze to Tiernan.

"Yes, of course," the footman said uneasily. Owen did not miss the silent exchange between the rangers and the Younger Prince. "Forgive me, Honored Guests, for my impudence."

"There is nothing to forgive," TJ dismissed. "You were just doing your job."

Owen nodded. "If all is settled then," he bowed to the rangers, "by your leave, Honored Guests." The footman bowed deeply to Tiernan, "Your Majesty."

"TJ Johnson, you are not joining your teammates?" Tiernan inquired.

The blue ranger shook his head. "I thought I would stay here in case Cassie gets back before them," he explained.

"My brother has stolen her away from you again, has he?"

"Riding, I think," said Carlos.

Tiernan looked up sharply. "She must be quite the equestrienne to keep up with my brother," he remarked.

"She's a fine rider." Andros didn't miss the look on the Younger Prince's face. _What about riding puts you ill at ease?_ he wondered.

Tiernan gestured for the rangers to follow him. "Since you will take no guide, please allow me to at the very least provide transportation."

The rangers exchanged glances; they had intentions of walking to the Market Square. Andros shook his head briefly and then he and his teammates followed the Younger Prince to the stables.

"You are dressed commonly," the Younger said. "I would have suggested a carriage, but you seem intent on blending in, horses would look less...peculiar." He sighed, "I suppose the common-stock will have to do, even though they are branded with the Palace mark. We'll just have to see that they are covered some how," he added, smiling hollowly.

"Thank you, Highness," Andros returned Tiernan's smile.

Prince Tiernan had three horses prepared, gave the rangers directions and provided them with the name of a reliable stable. "I know you think it might be silly to have mounts making your way to the Market, but you never know what will attract your attention." He regarded the black ranger, "I understand you know a merchant by the name of Alan Wainwright."

Carlos swallowed, "I have made his acquaintance."

Tiernan's lip thinned and he nodded curtly. "I'm reassured then," he said tightly. His face softened and he then turned to TJ. "Since you are to stay here, perhaps you would like to join me on my rounds."

The blue ranger blinked, but quickly recovered. "I would be happy to," he replied.

The Younger Prince smiled, it had a touch of his brother's familiar one, but there was still an underlying distance in his eyes. "Please meet me in the Lesser Library once you have seen off your teammates."

The rangers bowed and Tiernan nodded.

"Uncharacteristic," Andros declared.

His teammates nodded in agreement. "But an opportunity none the less," TJ pointed out.

"Be careful, Teej," the Kerovian cautioned.

The blue ranger smiled lopsidedly. "You too," he returned.

---

Tiernan all but ran to the hidden stable.

"Prince Tiernan, wait!" Rohan hurried to catch up, but the Younger Prince ignored him. He didn't care how it looked to the courtiers, he didn't care who he barreled down in the process. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that his older brother had done yet another reckless thing.

Tiernan pushed aside the false wall and hurried down the next corridor. _Alandor, you fool,_ he thought bitterly. _Of all the things to put at risk!_

The Prince flung open the door to the concealed stable. The armory hadn't been touched, but the transport units...

Tiernan frantically checked the inventory log. "Dammit!!" He slammed his fist into the console.

"Tiernan!" Rohan gripped the Younger's shoulders. "Tiernan," he said calmly. "Be still, my Prince."

Prince Tiernan was fuming. "He is too close to Regency to be doing these sorts of things," he said hotly. "He's become careless."

"Tier, he's nervous," the bodyguard noted.

He ran a hand through his hair. "The weight of my father's crown burdens him," Tiernan said softly. "Alandor's ready for this, Rohan," he smiled proudly. "He's been ready for this all his life." The Younger sighed heavily, "Forgive me, Rohan, I've lost myself. I know my brother is a good man, he would never do anything to jeopardize what is rightfully his."

"I understand, my Prince," Rohan said. "You, too, are under pressure."

The hard look returned into Tiernan's eyes. "I want this solved before my brother's Ceremony of Regency. Come, Rohan, we have business to take care of."

"And the rangers?"

"Trail them," Tiernan answered. Shaking his head, he added, "They think they're so clever."

"They're cautious, just as we are."

"Their caution may be their undoing."

---   
I thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I regret that my life is officially ruled by getting to know the high school, what with student teaching right around the corner. While I look forward to writing as a nice break, I now have obligations to my students as well. Hence, updates may come even longer than a month at a time. :-(  I have a break coming up, though, so maybe with luck, I can get a little more out. Your patience and comments are much appreciated.

Until next time...Happy reading! 

--Random Reader 


End file.
